South Bay Social Services
The South Bay Social Services is a social services office located in San Francisco. Paige Matthews worked here until 2002 when she quit to focus on her magic instead. In 2030, Pandora Mitchell, Paige's daughter, becomes a social worker. She was granted a leave of absence so that she could go on a mission trip to Africa. History Paige Matthews After graduating from college, Paige was hired at this company as a secretary, despite her dream of being a social worker. After a long time of working as a secretary, Paige was finally promoted to a social worker. Though she was happy, she was also overwhelmed with her mortal work and her wiccan duties as a Charmed One. She eventually decided to quit her job to focus on practicing witchcraft. Cole Turner When Cole Turner was attempting to fit into the human world, Paige got him a job at the company as a lawyer. However, his anger and temper resulted in him attacking a man which got him fired. Throughout Destined Twins Troubles After Dora Summers brought her twin children to the office, she asked Pandora to watch them as she had to deal with a client, and Pandora agreed. As soon as their mother left the room, the twins started fighting. Pandora Mitchell wanted to help both Dora and the twins, and cast a spell to help them get along. However, the spell backfired and she ended up attached to her own twin, Tamora Mitchell. The Worries of an Angel William Landon, the new chief of department, introduced himself to both Pandora and Ben Stuart. He later called Pandora into his office, and stated that he didn't believe she should be working at the company, due to her only being hired part-time and the severity of the cases needed full-time workers. Pandora attempted to argue with him, but instead he put her on a case full-time, as he wanted her to prove to him that she deserved to be at the company. Pandora met with a client, Lucy Cox, and the pair talked about the fact that Lucy needed to find a better job in order to have her kids back. The next day, Pandora received a call that Lucy had failed the job interview. Lucy walked into the office and the pair argued, as Lucy had suddenly changed her mind about wanting her children back, and claimed that she didn't care about them. When William attempted to intervene, she attacked him which resulted in him being physically harmed. Pandora was certain that Lucy wasn't behaving like herself and that something else was going on, and bet her job on it. She discovered that Lucy had been possessed, and was able to help her get a job at Café Le Blue. She also lied to William and told him that Lucy had a mental breakdown that was diagnosed by Eric Sullivan. After informing William of the new information, she was all but promised a job as a social worker after she graduated college. He also informed her that Ben would be staying on as well, and dismissed her for the night. Life Goes On Pandora visited William at night, and talked to him about Drew Landon's recent death, and William stated that he was working late to get away from the sadness everyone in his family was feeling. When asked what she was doing at work that late, she informed him that she had decided to go on the mission trip in Drew's place. William was happy to hear this, and promised her that she would still have her job when she returned. Employees Current * Dora Summers (head) * William Landon (chief of department) * Pandora Mitchell (social worker) * Ben Stuart (assistant) Former * Paige Matthews (social worker; quit) * Cole Turner (lawyer; fired) Notes and Trivia * This used to be Paige Matthews' place of work prior to her becoming a witch; * Pandora Mitchell was hired as an assistant, but later promoted to social worker after her graduation from college; ** She temporarily left to go on a mission trip to Africa in place of Drew Landon after his death; Category:DESTINED Category:San Francisco Category:Locations Category:Work Places